Allegiant was a serum?
by DauntlessJack
Summary: This fanfiction is about allegiant. From fours point of view. Allegiant was just a serum! Directed toward the good side where tris doesn't die! I will keep adding onto it chapter by chapter but hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I wake up. Confused, scared, crying with emotion. My first thought is Tris. Her beautiful eyes, her small waist, and dark blond hair. Someone is standing over me. It's Uriah. He just died. I watched him die. He speaks, it sounds fuzzy, like a bee is buzzing in my ear. Slowly his words start to come to focus. "Four", his words slurring a bit, but clear enough. He speaks again "Four". It sounds like a question, so I answer. "You died , I watched you die Uriah. "That was all a simulation, the erudite put you under and Tris saved you. She got shot in the leg while running," he must have saw the fear in my face "don't worry she's fine, she just has a limp to her walk." "Can I see her?" "Uh well that's the thing, she's not here." My heart drops my body tightens at his words, I am standing up now, Uriah's shirt in my hands. "where is she?" My words tougher than I meant. "She is in erudite." He sighs with his words. "You just said that she was walking with a limp in her step!" " She is but she went back to erudite after three days." "When is she coming back?" "They were supposed to arrive yesterday. They've been gone for five days." "Who is "they"? Tris, Christina, Peter, and a couple of dauntless. "Peter?" I ask him, anger in my words. "Yes Peter, Four you have to understand the reason they went." My eyes look expectantly. "They had to go and kill Jeanie." A bell so loud goes off that I am forced to cover my ears. Uriah's face is a full smile. "What?" I ask him. His words are heaven to my ears, "Their back!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I follow Uriah down the stairs that lead to the pit. When we get there I see her, something's not right. Her face is white, the blood drained, and then she sees me she has a faint smile on her face now. I run to her, a little too dramatically. I hug her straight away she hug's back. But then something happens and my heart drops. She goes limp. **

**The next half hour is a daze. Christina explained how when they got there, they had almost completed the mission. But right before they killed Jeanie Mathews she got shot in the leg, about a centimeter away from the last shot. "She said she was okay but we knew she wasn't. All the color had drained from her face. We helped her back on the train and somehow she survived the jump. But she insisted on going that way and no other. She said she had to see you." My face droops with the thought that she wanted to take a risk to jump just for me. **

**A man about three years older than me came up to me then. He came out of my room upon where Tris lies. "She wants to see you" is all he says and then walks off and talks to someone else. I walk at a steady pace toward my room. I open the door. She is sitting up in my bed and her face glows from the light. She is crying, and I don't think it's from being shot twice. She wipes her tears as I get closer. She opens her arms in a hugging gesture. I think a joke will lighten the mood so I give it a try, "Your not going to pass out this time are you?" She laughs "I'll try not to." I sit down a smile spread across my face." I think she suspects a hug but I kiss her instead." She jumps back when I kiss her, and then accepts it. We kiss for a while, when I pull apart. "I missed you" she says. "Me too" I say back. Then she says something I am not expecting at all, " Caleb got shot." "What!" I ask. " Uriah said he didn't go!" "He wasn't supposed to but he was hiding in the train car when we got on." "He died because of me!" she is yelling now. "Everyone of my family members died because of me" her last words forming into a cry. I feel like crying too but instead I comfort her. "Tris" I say "You took a bullet for me just like Caleb did for you. You need to rest Tris I will be right here I won't leave your side." Her last words before pulling her off to sleep are questionable, "What happened in your serum four?" I say the one thing I've had in my head since I woke, "I lost you Tris, I lost you…**


End file.
